


Away

by Hibari1_san



Series: Collection of Poems [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Haizaki POV, M/M, Poetry, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:"Don't go where I can't follow." — Sam to Frodo in Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers"
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou
Series: Collection of Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546057
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: SportsFest 2019





	Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunovolleygays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/gifts).

> "It said filler's choice and I really wanted to write at least 1 thing for them and this prompt was the chosen one. I'm not sure how faithful to the quote it is but I tried. Hope you still enjoy !"

Lately the atmosphere  
Has changed between us.  
The shift is clear,  
When we’re together.  
  
The kisses got sloppier,  
The touches lighter.  
And the look in your eyes  
Doesn’t reflect mine.  
  
I dread when you’ll finally  
Say you’re moving;  
Though I know why you’re leaving  
I’m left wondering.  
  
Because thinking about it,  
The difference is slim,  
Between away from here,  
And away from me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
